1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet post-process apparatus, such as a finisher, which is designed for installation at the outlet side of a multi-function periperal (MFP).
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus called “finisher” is known, which receives printed sheets supplied from an MFP and staples them together. In the finisher, the sheets supplied from the MFP are sequentially conveyed to a tray and stapled by a stapler, forming a bundle of sheets. The bundle of sheets is ejected from the apparatus onto a storage tray.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-99070 discloses a finisher. This finisher performs a post-process on sheets. In the post-process, a stapler staples sheets. To process the sheets at the same rate as the MFP processes them, it is necessary to reduce the speed at which sheets are conveyed in the finisher. The finisher therefore has a long sheet-conveying path.
Having a long sheet-conveying path, the finisher cannot be as small as desired.